A conventional blind (such as a Roman blind) comprises an upper beam, an elevating unit, and a shade coupled to the bottom of the upper beam. The elevating unit has a plurality of tractional cords and lifting cords. The shade comprises a plurality of slats. At least a plurality of holes are formed in each of the slats. The holes are lined up and penetrated by the lifting cords in a manner that the lifting cords are fixed to the lowest ones of the holes, respectively. To lift or lower the shade, a user pulls the tractional cords to thereby lift or lower the shade with the lifting cords.
The conventional blind has a drawback. The tractional cords are always found on one side of the shade. Toddlers are likely to put the tractional cords on their necks out of curiosity or during an inadvertent act committed in play. With a tractional cord on the neck, a toddler may end up in strangulation. Hence, tractional cords of the conventional blind pose a serious threat to child safety.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a cordless blind structure that features ease of use and enhanced user safety.